


Dramatis Personae I: The Twilight Tommy Tales

by GitariArt



Series: Twilight Tommy Tales [2]
Category: OC - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Changelings, Faeries - Freeform, Fairies, Fairy, Gen, OC - character - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character(s), Urban Fantasy, fae, faery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GitariArt/pseuds/GitariArt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of characters within the Twilight Tommy Tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dramatis Personae I: The Twilight Tommy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> The following Dramatis Personae covers characters from the Twilight Tommy Tales: [Ill Met by Moonlight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3620214), [Of Great Revenue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3811738), and [Motley Few](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5177390).  
> There is also a [glossary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5165390), for tracking unusual terms and concepts..  
> .  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to persons or characters, living, dead, or fictional, or to actual places or events, is coincidental.  
> 

Dramatis Personae for the Twilight Tommy Tales including:

“Ill Met by Moonlight”,

“Of Great Revenue”,

.         and “Motley Few”    .

TOMMY’S HOUSEMATES

Amaryllis (AKA Amy), female, dryad. Notable qualities: living wood/tree features.

Dark Sol (AKA Solanna, Sol), female, goth chick. Notable qualities: solid black eyes, mouths in palms, unhealthy in daytime.

Freerunner (AKA Kyle, ‘Runner), male, driver, computer engineer. Notable qualities: otter-like features, grumbly speech impediment.

Gavin Granitbane (AKA Hank), male, body-builder, ex-fireman. Notable qualities: brick and stone-like features.

Iron Wade the Man of Steal (AKA Ken), male, ex-fencing instructor. Notable qualities: weathered, extensive fine scarring (hands and arms, mostly), dull metallic grey eyes, dry rasping voice.

Raion-ju (AKA Leroy, Rai), male, engineer, motorcyclist. Notable qualities: panther-like features.

Sean Tallwind (AKA Milton), male, “private investigator”. Notable qualities: flabby skinned, sever burn scar, elongated fingers, limps.

Tegan Bramblerose (AKA Gerri), female, mixed martial-artist, ex-ROTC cadet. Notable qualities: elfin, emerald eyes, perfect face and form.

Twilight Tommy (AKA Tom, Thomas White), male, poet, author/narrator. Notable qualities: elfin, amber eyes, glowy.

 

ARIADNE’S SHEAVES & LEAVES

Alistair Tomes, male, Head Archivist. Notable qualities: runic tattoos, ink and paper features.

Ariadne, female, leader/owner. Notable qualities: multiple arms, never clearly seen.

Borris, male, Night Chef. Notable qualities: boar-like features, Russian accent.

Nathan Girsu, male, socialite. Notable qualities: color changing hair and eyes.

Peter Dionysus, male, satyr/faun, Professor of Biology/Crypto-biology. Notable qualities: goat-like qualities.

Philomena, female, day clerk/gatekeeper. Notable qualities: classic Greek ethnicity, slight lisp.

Rosa, female, Head Chef. Notable qualities: small horns, blue and white diamond face tattoos.

The Termagant, male, secretary/factotum. Notable qualities: tropical bird-like features.

Tokka, male, manikin/doll, assistant/gopher. Notable qualities: pre-adolescent, carved wood features, mute.

 

THE BLACK FOREST PUB

Aurora, female, waitress. Notable qualities: long bright-white hair, sparkling teeth, diamond irises.

Horst the Host, male, owner/bartender. Notable qualities: striated skin coloration, third eye in back of head.

Veritas (AKA Veri), female, waitress, Notable qualities: amethyst irises, wine scented.

 

GOBLIN MARKET [MOSOCVIENSE](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mare_Moscoviense)

Bahram, goblin, tailor and purveyor of garments.

Iamthe, goblin, hatter and purveyor of headwear.

Pauley, goblin, tinker and purveyor of oddments.

Tsura, goblin, know-it-all and puervey of lore.

Vlademir (AKA Vlad), goblin, purveyor of animals of all sizes.

 

HAWK WOOD (AKA SALAMANDER) COURT OF THE MIDWEST TERRITORIES

Charcoal Brick, male, courtier/Summery. Notable qualities: smoldering charcoal body.

Glass Refractory, female, Autumnal Regent/Queen. Notable qualities: liquid metal (bronze).

Grey Jane, female, servant. Notable qualities: all grey, always sopping wet.

Jesse Frost, androgynous (favors feminine affectations), Wintery Regent/Monarch. Notable qualities: elfin, snowy skin, ice eyes.

Little Miss Pity, female, Wintery Noble, ballerina. Notable qualities: impossibly thin, frosty touch

Lor, male, hunter. Notable qualities: elfin, orange.

Magog, male, cyclops, Baron/Autumnal. Notable qualities: over seven-foot tall, rusted chain and padlock “necklace”.

Ms. Stella, female, courtier/Summery. Notable qualities: wolverine-like features.

Dr. Peter “Salty” Salt DDS, male, healer, Notable qualities: pastel hued and powdery.

Philippe Moore, male, messenger, Notable qualities: long eyebrow-feelers and large partially functional moth-wings..

Redhorn, male, Autumnal Regent/King. Notable qualities: flame in hair, “earrings” of animate full sized human heads.

Baron Samdi (AKA The Baron), male, Baron/Autumnal Noble. Notable qualities: skeletal zombie, Caribbean accent..

Scheherazade, female, Sanguine Noble, performer. Notable qualities: elegant Arabic qualities. Sly Boots, androgynous, Wintery Noble. Notable qualities: living shadow.

Springheeled Jack, male, traveler. Notable qualities: elfin, lanky and dapper.

Tom of the Holler, male, Summery Regent/King. Notable qualities: mountainous features.

Trundle Pepperthorn, male, courtier. Notable qualities: long quills on head and back, wheezy speech impediment.

 

LAS VEGAS

Archibald Reginald Ventua (AKA Reggi), male, Broken One (vampire). Notable qualities: typical modern vampire.

Cherish, female, Pleasure Gardens vendor. Notable qualities: squirrel-like features.

Jules, male, Pit Fighter. Notable qualities: jackal-like features.

Nickodemus (AKA Nick), male, Pit Fighter. Notable qualities: stag-like features.

Pashmi, female, Pleasure Gardens gatekeeper. Notable qualities: elfin, Asian-Indian features, coppery skin, golden hand tattoos.

Therese, female, Pleasure Gardens concierge. Notable qualities: fish-like features.

Yaya Ti, male, rahkshasha, Duke of d’Argent (the Golden Duchy). Notable qualities: white-tiger features.

Mr. Zip, male, chamberlain (d’Argent). Notable qualities: visibly zippered on leathery-skin.

 

MISCELAINY

Aeolean (AKA Master of the Boys), seemed male and young, Sidhe. Last seen: in a magic mirror. Dave Erikson, male, rookie cop. Last seen: in Athens Ohio.

Alison Grove, female, lake-hag. Theoretically lives in the Briar.

Dr. Anwynn (AKA Lord of Death, Dr Death), seemed male, Sidhe. Last seen: at old Kendal building in Athens Ohio.

Cornelius, male, riddling hunter. Notable qualities: hare-like features. Last seen: in the Briar.

Dave Erikson, male, rookie cop. Last seen: in Athens Ohio.

Doctor Barber, seemed male, Sidhe. Last seen: in the Briar near the Salamander Mound. Homer, pre-adolescent male, assistant. Last seen: in the Briar near the Salamander Mound

Inca Alstroemeria, female, Alchemical Accountant. Notable qualities: chemical-burn scarred face. Last seen: entering a sewer in Athens Ohio.

Jack Schmt, male, Ford dealer. Last seen: at his dealership in Athens Ohio.

Joey Owens, pre-adolescent male, victim. Last seen: at O’Bleness Memorial Hospital.

John Green, male, senior cop. Last seen: in Athens Ohio.

Johnny Rotter, male, Puppet. Notable qualities: cancerously disease riddled. Last seen: in the Briar.

Ken Dahl, androgynous, manikin/doll, mad scientist. Notable qualities: made of mismatched manikin parts. Last seen: in the Briar

Mike Kovacs, male, patrol cop. Last seen: in Athens Ohio.

Red Rhea, female, arcane scholar/former Autumnal Queen. Notable qualities: tree-like features. Last seen: in the Briar.

Roi d’Rouge (unconfirmed), male, game player. Notable qualities: face-card features. Last seen: in the Briar.

Shui family (mom, dad, daughter), liquor store owners/operators. Notable qualities: fu dog features. Last seen: in their store.

Wilson Graves, male, attorney. Last seen: in Athens Ohio.


End file.
